1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a connector member adapted to constitute either a plug or a socket and having a first part comprising members that are preferably signal contact members, a second part preferably comprising electrical power supply contact members and an intermediate part between the first and second parts and comprising at least one polarizer member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connector systems of this kind are known in particular from the "ARINC 600" standard covering connectors for aeronautical applications.
Current connectors to the above standard are not designed to provide effective continuity of grounding between the plug and the socket.